Lost Ones
by Ninja Misao
Summary: People are disappearing from all over the world, who or what could be causing this? Can the Doctor and Sarah Jane figure it out before it's too late?
1. Part One

Sarah Jane Smith Adventures X Doctor Who Crossover

Lost Ones

Part One

* * *

It was just a simple warm summer day in Ealing London. Sarah Jane Smith sat back in her white plastic chair on her patio drinking a cup of lemonade while Luke, Rani and Clyde were playing frisbee in the backyard.

Days like this felt wonderful there was no danger to the Earth and life is able to move on like it should. Yet something felt off perhaps it was too peaceful…maybe this was the calm before the storm.

"Mum?" Luke said a bit worried.

Sarah Jane blinked her eyes a few times shaking herself back to reality. She looked into the eyes of her son with a small smile.

"Yes Luke?" Sarah asked.

"You were zoning out again is everything okay?" Luke asked.

"Oh…everything is fine, I was just thinking that's all." Sarah Jane replied.

Luke finished his cup of lemonade and joined the others for another game, he looked back to his mum for a few moments then went back to playing with his friends.

As the night sky finally fell upon them, Luke waved goodbye to his friends. Rani walked across the street while Clyde walked a few houses down. Luke smiled and yawned as he hugged his mum.

"Heading to bed?" Sarah asked.

"Yeah I am beat." Luke admitted.

Sarah nodded with a smile as she watched her son walked up the steps. Once he was out of view she walked back to the kitchen to finish cleaning up. Sarah hummed happily as she washed the last of the dishes when her ears picked up a strange low sound. As she drained the sink the music wouldn't leave her ears. Then she heard a creaking noise, as Sarah Jane walked out of the kitchen her eyes widen seeing Luke in his pajamas walking toward the front door.

"Luke?" Sarah Jane said in a worried tone.

The moment she touched her son's arm a strange force knocked her down. As Sarah Jane stood back up she noticed a purple mist hovering around her son. Fear washed over her mind as Mr. Smith bellowed out her name from the attic. The front door opened by an unknown force and Luke walked outside, Sarah Jane followed right behind him. Her eyes widen in shock, all the kids in the neighborhood were also sleepwalking out of their houses as well.

"Rani…Clyde…no not you two as well." Sarah said sadly.

Sarah Jane pulled out her sonic lipstick and turned it on full blast think she could interrupt the wavelength and for a moment it did but whatever she was fighting was strong and her sonic lipstick shorted out. As she followed them she noticed a few adults were under the influence of the music as well. Sarah Jane hated this feeling all she could do is try her best not to cry as the kids along with a few adults walked toward a dark purple portal.

"Luke…Rani…Clyde…please wake up!" Sarah screamed.

It was no use they with many others continued walking toward the portal. Sarah Jane she tried one more time and tried to pull Luke away but the force of the purple energy knocked her back. Falling to the street Sarah sat up and watched in tears as her son, Rani, Clyde and countless others disappear into the portal. All she could do is reach out tearfully as the portal dissipated.

Sarah Jane rose to her feet and turned around, she walked back to her house she wiping a few her tears as she balled up her hands in anger. The time for peace was over... it was time to get back to work..


	2. Part Two

Sarah Jane Smith Adventure X Doctor Who Crossover

Lost Ones

Part Two

* * *

The Tardis hummed in her usual tone as the Doctor walked around her controls, Clara sat by the chalkboard reading a book on Shakespeare. The Timelord would glance over at his young companion from time to time with a content smile across his face, their friendship has grown stronger over the years. He would even bellow out a joke or two, while Clara would claim them to be very bad he found them to be a work in progress.

The Tardis jerk harshly as the Doctor laid his hand across his chest. His two hearts were racing as he took a few deep breaths that's when he felt it...a sudden change in time. Clara closed her book and look over at The Doctor, she had a strange feeling something so she set down the book and walked over to him.

"Are you okay Doctor?" Clara asked.

He looked over to his companion trying to recover from the shock; Clara helped him sit down as the Tardis hummed sadly.

"Something is wrong…it's as if time is being changed." The Doctor said.

Before Clara could say a word she could hear a strange song playing it's sounded so calm and reassuring. Her eyes grew sleepy as she felt herself wander away from the Doctor but she shook it off. The Doctor looked took a hold of her hand Clara's eyes looked back down at The Doctor's.

"What is it?" The timelord asked.

"I…hear something so calm it's…so hard to resist . " Clara said getting lost in her trance again.

The Doctor jumped up he pushed various buttons to scan Clara, as he turned back around a purple mist formed around her. His eyes widen in panic as the Tardis hummed loudly in pain as Clara walked toward the doors.

"No! " The doctor screamed.

The moment he touched his companion he was thrown back by a strange purple force. As the Tardis doors opened a dark purple portal welcomed Clara. The Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver he aimed it at the strange portal turning it up to full blast with the Tardis help it interrupted the mist for just a few seconds before Clara disappeared into the portal.

The Tardis hummed loudly in pain at the strain as she began to fell through space and time. Getting thrown all over the place The Doctor managed to reach the controls he set the coordinates and the Tardis hummed in agreement.

The Tardis dematerialized with a thud the doors opened and the Doctor walked out, he expected to be greeted with fresh smelling flowers and green grass, yet he was welcomed with dead flowers and yellow patched dead grass instead. He looked to the patio it was dirty it look it hadn't been clean in a while. Was he in the right place but something was wrong perhaps he wasn't the only one dealing this problem.

As he entered the house through the kitchen he noticed how clean it was but there was a layer of dust over everything from lack of use. In the living room everything was untouched as well from the TV over to the stairs everything was in place. The knickknacks along with the medium flat screen TV also had a layer of dust on it as well. The Doctor grew worried as he walked up the stairs to the attic.

The Doctor stopped when he heard voices from behind the attic door. While he was relieved to hear a live voice he was also cautious. The Doctor used his sonic on the door,even though it was barely working it managed to muster up enough energy to break the force field over the door. With a deep breath the Timelord opened the door and walked in.

Inside The Doctor glanced over the room, the smell was the first thing that welcomed him. Next was the various pieces of papers on the floor. He spotted a newspaper and picked it up looking over the head line his suspicions were confirmed, someone or something is taking people hostage but why?

Before The Doctor could think any more on the subject someone walked passed him. They walked over to the supercomputer and looked at the screen. He looked over at Mr. Smith and he tilted his head in confusion, when he saw a large number on the screen. After a few seconds the number would increase it was currently at 60,009. As he moved closer he noticed the words global disappearances at the top. His eyes then traveled down to a woman mumbling to herself, her clothes looked a few days old and the odor coming from her caused the doctor to turn his head away in disgust.

"Sarah Jane we have a visitor." The supercomputer bellowed.

The woman turned around and all the Doctor could do is stand there in shock; there stood his old friend with heavy bags under her eyes. Her complexion was a bit paler than he remembered and it also looked like she lost some weight.

"Sarah…" The doctor said sadily.

The fatigued journalist looked at the 12th Doctor, she tilted her head to the side and almost fell over but she managed to catch herself.

"…He's gone …they're all gone…gonna fix it yes." Sarah rambled on to a confused Timelord.

He watched as she swayed back and forth over to her computer desk. Her constant blinking and smell of coffee among the odor made sense.

" I found its weakness…the mists weakness it doesn't like sonic no…no saved a child because of it…but I couldn't save him...Luke..." Sarah said brokenly as tears formed in her eyes.

The Doctor nodded to himself it all made sense now so with a deep breath he walked over to his best friend. Sarah looked at him with lost eyes as he simply pulled her close to his chest. He then hummed a soft tune at first Sarah Jane tried to resist, but soon fresh tears fell from her eyes. He rocked her slowly letting the sound of his two hearts soothe his lost friend.

"…I couldn't keep him safe.." Sarah Jane said in a depressed tone.

"You were caught off guard as was I, but together we can stop the mist and save everyone." The Doctor said with determination.

"Clara?" Sarah asked half asleep.

"Lost to the mist portal, more and more people are becoming lost to this being." The Doctor said seriously.

"…looks like it's up to us again… "Sarah mumbled with her eyes closed.

The Doctor nodded his old friend was back to normal. He looked down to see her struggling to keep her eyes Doctor lifted Sarah off her feet and after moving a few papers he laid her down on the couch. She reached out to him and he took a hold of her hand.

"You need to rest so we can solve this mystery." The Doctor said.

Sarah smiled happily for once as she finally let the sandman claim her.


	3. Part Three

Sarah Jane Smith Adventure X Doctor Who Crossover

Lost Ones

Part Three

* * *

Beyond the dark purple portal in a dungeon on the lower level of the Pharos Institute stood a being in a black hooded robe. The being looked upon the various cells that held many humans in a trance like state. It was quiet as a purple mist surrounded them slowly consuming what energy they had, but a rattling noise caught his attention. The hooded being walked over to the noise and stared into the face of Luke Smith.

"Let me out!" Luke screamed.

The being merely looked at the boy for a few moments,then his eyes wandered over to two more familiar faces a young woman and a annoying ebony skinned boy.

"Now now no need to be noisy." The being said.

Luke recognized that voice his eyes widen in shock as the being removed his hood revealing a creepy smiling clown.

"Odd Bob…." Luke said bitterly.

"Hi there." Odd Bob said waving.

"My mum will stop you." Luke said in a determined tone.

"Not this time." Odd Bob said with an evil grin.

"This boy is strong for his age." A voice said.

"Yes he is special, but his mother is the true prize." Odd Bob said in a creepy tone.

A male in a black hooded cloaked walked out from behind the giggling clown. Engulfed by the mist his violet colored eyes glowed as he looked upon Luke Smith. Before the boy could say another word the man snapped his fingers and Luke fell back into a sleep like trance.

"Sarah Jane Smith she is stronger than I thought, she must be dealt with. " The male being said.

Odd Bob transformed back into his original mythical state of the Pied Piper for a moment to think. After a few moments a creepy smiled formed across his lips as he transformed back into Odd Bob.

"Not a problem we have the perfect hostage for this type of…situation." Odd Bob said before laughing hysterically.

Back in Ealing Sarah Jane opened her eyes,she woke up to a pounding headache and spinning room. After a couple of minutes the room stopped spinning but the horrible headache remained. She then smelled a horrible odor, she looked down at her raggedy two week old clothes and sighed, she didn't have to think long to realize where the smell was coming from.

With a few groans Sarah Jane finally sat up in a sitting position. Massaging her forehead Sarah noticed how clean the attic looked, there were no more papers lying around on the floor instead they were all on the table separated into three different piles. Sarah looked up to see the Doctor sitting across from her in a chair with a wooden clothes lining pen clipped to his nose. Sarah Jane smiled as he looked at her with his menacing sea blue eyes.

"…I understand." The smelly journalist said.

It took her a few moments but Sarah Jane managed to stand up. She walked over to the door and headed down to her room to freshen up.

After a few hours Sarah Jane walked back up into the attic in a fresh pair of jeans and a magenta colored shirt. The Doctor turned around and removed the wooden clothes pin from his nose.

"Better?" Sarah Jane asked.

"Yes, now you were talking about the mists weakness?" The Doctor asked.

Sarah Jane stood there for a moment thinking, she pulled out her sonic lipstick and stared at it.

"It's something about sonic devices…they seem to disrupt the mists influence." Sarah Jane said finally remembering.

"Ah yes I noticed it too it was only for a brief second." The Doctor answered.

Sarah Jane nodded, she then pulled out ten sonic lipsticks out of her desk drawer The doctor noticed how they were wrapped together into one big bundle.

"But if you have a bundle of them together set to the highest frequency it makes for one rude awakening. Sarah said followed with a smile.

The Doctor nodded in agreement, he wished he could analyze this more in his Tardis but he realize the old girl had been damaged in the attack.

"I need to do repairs to the Tardis once there done we can leave." The Doctor said.

"Okay you do that and I'll keep working up here." Sarah Jane seriously.

The Doctor nodded and headed out to the backyard. While Sarah Jane continued working with Mr. Smith in regards to the mist.

The Doctor needed time to fix the Tardis and sadly time is the one thing they don't have much of at the moment.


	4. Part Four

Sarah Jane Adventures X Doctor Who

Lost Ones

Part Four

* * *

The sun peeked through the clouds as it welcomed Sarah Jane Smith with a bit of sunlight peering though her attic window. She sighed in content as she felt the warmth upon her skin. It felt nice to know that Mother Nature hadn't abandoned her and neither did her favorite Timelord.

Sitting at her desk looking at her sonic lipsticks Sarah Jane tilted her head when she pulled a metal box from her drawer. Scanning it over she finally open the box and looked inside.

"Mr. Smith." Sarah Jane said.

"Yes Sarah Jane." The super computer chimed.

"I am going to need your help." Sarah Jane said.

Pulling out a pair of pliers, screwdriver and some extra wire it was time to get to work. If this works out that way it was suppose to the mist won't be a problem anymore.

Outside in the backyard a light breeze tickled across the Timelord's skin as he finished sanding down the Tardis. With the outside and the inside damaged he thought it would be best to help relieve some of the old girl's stress.

The Doctor couldn't deny it no matter how many times tried it felt good saving the word with Sarah again. Perhaps one day he could convince her to travel with him, but for now they needed to take care of the problem at hand.

Soon a light moan echoed from inside the Tardis which caught the Timelord's attention. The Doctor ran inside jumping over a books case and trudging through a sea of papers and torn up debris before reaching the console. Looking over the various flashing light the low moan continued to sting his ears, Pulling down levers and pushing buttons as The Doctor kept his eyes on the screen. When the monitor still held a blank screen a frustrated sigh escaped his lips so with a grunt the Doctor slammed his hand on the console and just like that a picture showed up.

The Timelord eyes widen the moment he realized who the person was on the screen.

"Sarah…" He whispered.

Slipping on his sonic shades The Doctor stumbled through more debris and headed toward the door. The moment he was out the he took off toward the house for he couldn't allow the mist to take his best friend.

In the attic Sarah Jane set down her tools she looked upon her new device with a smile, but before she could relish in its completion a low melody echoed through her ears. It sounded like an old nursery rhyme that her aunt use to sing to her when she was little. Sarah Jane jumped up from her seat when she noticed her desk slowly disappear from view it was steadily being replaced by a strange white light. Sarah Jane tried to backed away but it was no use for in a matter of moments the light was everywhere.

"What is going on?" Sarah Jane asked aloud.

"Why hello Ms. Smith." A familiar voice bellowed.

Sarah Jane turned around and stiffened when she spotted the smiling face of a man wearing a pair of yellow shiny pants with a blue striped shirt with fresh red lips along with a red nose on his white painted face. That creepy laugh still sent shivers down her spine.

"Hello Odd Bob." Sarah Jane said bitterly.

The clown smiled as he walked toward her with those big red shoes flapping away. Soon he was only a few inches away from her as a smirk formed across his lips. He inhaled her sweet scent which made him lick his lips in delight.

"Ah yes your fear still taste as divine as ever." Odd Bob said.

Sarah Jane watched as the clown licked his lips for a second time as he inched toward her. It took everything she had in her to keep her from shaking. With her heart racing and sweat sliding down her face all she could do was remain still while her childhood nightmare stood before her.

She never told the children that she never truly got over her fear of clowns they still made her skin crawl. Odd Bob was her walking nightmare and no matter how far she pushed the image back in her mind she couldn't escape his smiling face or sinister laughter.

"What do you want?" Sarah Jane managed to ask.

"You." Odd Bob replied simply.

"What?" Sarah Jane asked confused.

"While I was able to get your son and his friends along with many others all I ever wanted was you." Odd bob replied.

Odd Bob's laughter echoed all around her for Sarah Jane was too frighten to move. Sarah Jane felt helpless as she did the one thing she swore never to do...give in to fear.


End file.
